


kaleidoscope

by kontent



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: People have different magical glows, different colours. It’s nice - she can recognize them by it, like fingerprints.Sabrina’s glow is the most beautiful one Roz has seen so far.
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Rosalind "Roz" Walker
Kudos: 15
Collections: Femslash February





	kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the prompt list [here](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you).  
> The prompt is _Rainbow_.

Roz struggles with having magical visions. The more her blindness progresses, the more magical the world becomes. There are magic traces on streets and signs and corners. Some people trail shimmery magical lines behind them, and Roz wonders if they know. People have different glows, different colours. It’s nice - she can recognize them by it, like fingerprints. 

Sabrina’s glow is the most beautiful one Roz has seen so far. Sabrina glows as if the light hits her and splinters apart into all the colours of the rainbow. Looking at her is like looking into a kaleidoscope, and Roz would feel jealous if she wasn’t head over heels in love.

She doesn’t know how to tell Sabrina about her colours - she doesn’t know how to say it without telling her all the other things in her head. 

Roz wants to know if Sabrina could feel the same way, if she could look at Roz with the longing she feels towards Harvey or Nick. She wants to know if Sabrina’s colours could change, just from looking at _her_. There are rainbow coloured traces of magic on her skin, and she _hopes_. But she is afraid of losing Sabrina, so she doesn’t ask.


End file.
